


Eyes to fall into

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Halloween, Masquerade, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Writing Contest, hermione granger - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: Behind those angelic looking eyes is a devil inside, but when those eyes are set on her, how can Hermione resist the force of their possessive pull.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Halloween Masquerade One Shot Contest 2019





	Eyes to fall into

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.
> 
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Someone had asked me if I knew back then what I did now, if I would change anything. I know what they'd expected me to say, but well… they'd wanted me to be honest. And if I was being honest I would do it all again in a heartbeat. Despite it all, despite everything he had done, I was deep under a spell that no one but my own desires had cast on me.

***

Hogwarts had started a new tradition that year, to raise school moral and strengthen friendships according to Dumbledore. It was clear at least to her that really just wanted to take the focus off the fact that a girl died last year. Since not all students stayed over the holidays he stated he wanted to hold an event during the term. His solution, a ball on Halloween. Even if she had any desire to go, she didn't plan on attending.

These thoughts raced through Hermione’s head as she walked quickly across the school grounds. Regretting even more that she had forgotten her Herbology textbook and now was suffering the cold October afternoon weather while her friends were warm by the fire in the common room.

Passing by Greenhouse Two she caught a flash of movement, scanning her line of sight she saw he was walking behind the greenhouses in the opposite direction to herself. He had turned his head, gazing towards her, catching Hermione off guard with the intensity of it. For a split second, Hermione’s breath caught in her throat and a shiver ran up her spine.

The small smirk on his face told her that he knew what his stare did. But all too soon her view of his dark eyes, as deep as an ocean, were removed as he turned away and casually strolled towards the castle. It had been half a year since he had begun doing that to her. Taking her breath away and making her fall further into trouble.

It was almost as if she had been trying to study him like one of her prized books, but since it started, Hermione often found herself looking at him without realising it. She had become painfully aware of his movements, patterns and preferences. Still she started moving again, desperate to get back inside where she could avoid him in her common room.

Retrieving her book with an embarrassed wave to Professor Sprout, Hermione spent the rest of the evening buried in homework. She stayed up until her eyes burned with the effort of keeping them open and her brain was foggy with exhaustion. As she fell into bed she was still unable to stop a pair of brown eyes, as divine as an angels, from consuming her dreams.

***

At breakfast she cursed inwardly when Margot bumped into her accidentally, spilling Hermione’s pumpkin juice in the process. Suppressing a groan she pulled out her wand and cleaned herself off, waving away Margot's apologies. The girl was a lovely person to share a house with but she wasn't always the most co-ordinated.

The third year was still worriedly looking at her, afraid of having upset a prefect. After reassuring the poor girl for several minutes, Hermione was no longer in the mood to eat. Getting up and grabbing her bag, she set off for the Greenhouses, figuring she could get started on class preparation.

Pulling her cloak tighter, Hermione wondered how many people noticed the incident. She'd asked Professor Sprout what was needed for class then began setting up, slowly the other students dawdled in. While waiting for class to begin she had started doodling on one of the back pages in her muggle notebook.

A sharp jawline, a cruel smile on the lips, the most detail going into the predatory eyes. Luring you in ever so sweetly, until you were within the jaws of the monster, but you were already trapped in your fate by then.

As Sprout finally called for everyone to settle into their seats, a shiver went down Hermione’s spine and she surreptitiously searched the greenhouse for its cause. Halfway down the long bench were the same set of eyes she'd just drawn staring her way, a questioning look in them.

It was getting harder to focus on Professor Sprouts instructions the longer he looked, he irritatingly reminded her of the Professor's presence with a quick nod in her direction and a smirk. Taunting her for not paying attention despite her usually strict focus. Quickly turning to look at Sprout, she hoped to hide the heat rising to her cheeks from him, lest she give him more things to use against her.

During class, as she had gone to prune some of the Venomous Tentacula, a voice like honey whispered in her ear.

"I didn't know you drew, what were you drawing before class Hermione?" Tom's hand rested on the small of her back as if he was making to move past her. Tingling warmth spread from the point of contact, while her heart hammered at the sound of his voice so near and the rush of his breath against her cheek as he spoke.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Hermione eventually ground out, trying to avoid bursting into delirious laughter at the idea of revealing to him that he was the subject of her drawing. The feel of his thumb rubbing circles against her shirt quickly derailed that train of thought.

"Come on now Hermione, I just want to know more about you.", Almost like a purr, he pleaded with her. Trailing his hand along her back he moved around the other side of the plant, using his own pair of secateurs to trim the Tentacula. Clearing her mind as best she could, Hermione returned to her work and pretended he wasn't in the class let alone less than a metre away.

As soon as the class was done she hurriedly went off to Arithmancy, dreading another confrontation so soon. Thankfully he wasn't in any of her other classes for today, she was beginning to be unsure of how much longer she was able to keep this up.

***

That night she was thankful for being on patrols alone, it gave her time to think, or more accurately not think on the Slytherin prefect. As she wandered down quiet corridors and passed by empty classrooms, a feeling of momentary freedom settles over Hermione. All she currently had to focus on was ensuring no one was out when they should be in bed. Easy enough to do, the rest of her brain able to shut down for a while.

Coming to the last stretch of her rounds down by the dungeons before she would return to her dorm room for the night, she heard the echoed whispering coming from one of the alcoves at the far end of the hallway. Gripping her wand tightly, she slowed her pace and dimmed her wand-light. She cautiously proceeded all the while trying to make out the words so she could determine just how poorly her interruption would be taken.

Soon the girlish giggles infiltrated her ears, she knew roughly what she would be seeing in the alcove, students taking advantage of the late hour to relieve their hormone riddled desires. If they weren't smart enough to use a silencing or disillusionment charm she had no pity for them being caught.

When she came upon the alcove she got a shock, it was Tom and another Slytherin she couldn't remember the name of. Upon the realisation they'd been discovered the girl looked indignant while Tom just looked smug. For all her logic and deduction capabilities she couldn't comprehend why that look sent a metaphorical knife through her gut.

She had no reason to feel anything but annoyance at students being out of bed, however a part of her knew she was lying to herself. Putting on a mask of irritation and authority she confronted the pair.

"You need to return to your common room now," She turned to look at Tom, "you of all people should know you aren't allowed to be out this late."

"I'm a prefect, I'm allowed to be out late." Tom replied, leading the girl beside him to give Hermione a smirk of victory, thinking she'd avoid trouble.

"Only for patrols, which you aren't doing and she is not a prefect so both of you are breaking the rules. Go to the Slytherin dungeons now before I call the Headmaster down here to deal with you both himself." Hermione glared at them, wishing she'd never come down this hallway. Tom whispered something in the girls ear and she looked vexed but, after a quick caress down his arm, she walked off towards the dungeons.

"Jealous are we Granger?" Tom queried once the girl was far enough away to not hear his comment.

"Just fulfilling my duties, you should know better than this Tom. You're far from an idiot yet you didn't even attempt to be covert about it, if you want some fun there are better and smarter options than this.", Hermione retorted, mildly disappointed that she'd possibly over estimated his intellect.

"Did you ever consider Granger," Tom drawled slowly as he leaned in closer, "that I planned to be caught here by you. I know your standard patrol route and it was hardly difficult to convince Janice to sneak out with me or come to this particular location.". Hermione was stunned, brain working in overdrive to figure out what he was implying.

" Why?" Was her only response.

"Because I wanted to." He casually answered, as if that was actually a decent explanation. His chuckle at her irritation bordering on cruel. When he lifted her chin with his fingers so she was looking into his eyes, she stopped breathing, lost in his gaze. "Come to the ball with me, I want to see how a night with you would end." His tone implying his request was more of a demand.

"I wasn't planning on attending.", She finally muttered, doubt and confusion seeping into her. What game was he playing with her and why did it cause a wave of excitement in her heart.

"Minds can be changed, don't disappoint me." With that he leaned in dangerously close, lips ghosting over hers, leaving her wanting to close the minute gap but unable to move. He quickly walked off without any further actions or words, leaving her to collect her thoughts before somehow managing to finish her patrol.

When she finally went to bed that night she knew that despite her previous words, she would be attending the ball.

***

She'd had no more conversations with Tom since then, now it was Halloween and the ball was hours away. Despite the late start she had managed to find a dress and mask for the masquerade that she liked but it didn't quell the nervous thrill the thought of tonight brought her.

Her dress an open back, sleeveless ball gown in a deep blood red covered in black lace, her mask covered the top half of her face in an intricate floral design of silver and black with a ribbon to secure it. She'd spent a few hours preparing her hair so it hung in loose waves, nails done so as to match her dress along with a matching lip stain.

Eye makeup was minimal since the mask hid most of them, finally as she put on the black floral flats, she felt calm. It was as if she had suddenly become competent at divination, for she somehow knew that tonight would not be sweet or lovely.

She sensed she was going to end up in a dangerous situation one way or another. However when the thought of seeing him there tonight flitted across her mind, she realised that when it came to him she would willingly let herself be burnt by his dark fire. And so it came time to head down to the Great Hall, many others already down there, to meet her demise.

***

As she entered she quickly scanned the room trying to pick him out but soon she decided to wander around and wait for him to come to her. It didn't take long before she noticed him heading towards her. She turned and walked in the opposite direction, drawing out the suspense. Anytime he got close she'd twist around avoiding the other attendees, utilising the decorative drapes to throw him off.

If she was going to play with fire, why not have some fun with it if she was going to suffer later anyway. Soon though she lost sight of him, the suit and mask she'd been keeping track of suddenly nowhere to be seen.

Then an arm wrapped around her waist and drew her close. The warmth of his breath warned her moments before he started trailing kisses along her shoulder, up her neck and across her jawline. Angling her head towards him he captures her lips forcefully, bruises bound to form from the harsh pressure.

"I knew you'd come, you really shouldn't have." Tom growled menacingly.

Then suddenly she felt a wand pressed against her neck and before she could react, she lost consciousness, left to the mercy of Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> The coordinators and the writer would like to thank you for your support and for reading this story xo


End file.
